Needy Man
'''Needy man '''is a swine like human that uses hallucinations to confuse its target. Etymology It is unclear why it is named this way. Bas burgon's note Needy man is a swine like human with a large tusk on its head. The needy man may came from cut open cows and hamster skin and other materials. Needy man has one very large tusk on its head, it is unknown what purpose it serves, but it may serve as a hook to hold its prey in place. This tusk has small cracks in it, suggesting this further. But it may be used for its hallucination power. Due to it glows when using this tactic. Needy man uses a tactic of hallucinations, to distract and slow down its target. Making it easier to catch. These hallucinations give the target cluster headaches and nausea. These things you would see hallucinating are A face of an Oriental Bay Owl; The heads of mice stuck onto a bent screw; A woman with small holes on her face with her tong having maggots in them; Fungi on ripped apart bark; among other things. In these hallucinations, you would hear screaming, scratching and other horrific noises. When I was somewhere in a house that really looked like my home, I saw an open bashed pipe laying next on a closet, blood comming out of that pipe. With small bit of strange skin looking chunks came with the blood. When I got deeper in the house, I saw a large frog pierced through the head on a table, stuck. With a cake that had eyes on a skewer and the cake mas made out of liver skin. That cake was had letters on it created with vomit and saliva, saying “A surprise is watching you!!” I didn't know what to do and look around, i only could see rats hanging from the ceiling. Even one was still alive. Struggling to breath. I got to a hallway and I came to a large room. With a small table with nothing on it except a red tableware. I did some exploring. And when I came to a pile of boxes, I got intense pain in my head and saw strange things. And images of weird things start flashing over. After a minute, I saw a small glow, it was green and blue. After 5 more seconds, it stopped glowing, and the pain stopped slowly. Then I looked in the direction of where that light was, and saw a man with the head of a swine covered in hair. And a giant tusk on its head. This thing rushed at me and I stared running. I got to that small table again and hid under it. The needy man walked slowly, and I saw that large tusk on his head when I peaked under that tableware. And I saw some small cracks in them. I Head my breath for long enough to escape this beast. -Bas Burgon. Category:Monsters Category:Thýra guest Category:Hearing:Normal Category:Smell:Good Category:Sight:Good